The present invention relates to simulators useful in training direct fire weapons, and in particular to the simulation of moving platforms from which personnel will operate such weapons.
There is a need for training with moving weapon platforms such as small patrol boats and land based vehicles employing direct-fire weapons. Motion based training for gunners should preferably include realism, frequency of use, and feedback for measuring performance. Marksmanship skills can degrade quickly without reinforcement. Direct-fire weapons training, utilizing moving platforms, is typically safety regulated, costly and lacking in desired performance measurements. In addition, where training is available, live-fire feedback and scoring results provided to the trainee are minimal and in many cases non-existent due to the inherent dangers of live-fire training. Performance measures such as reaction time, weapon tracking, and target identification skills are difficult to obtain and the threat of the aggressor is non-existent. Improving the quality and amount of training for weapon delivery is a critical component in force readiness. Simulation provides a cost effective means of teaching initial weapon handling skills and providing training in areas that live fire cannot address due to safety or other restrictions.
The ever increasing threat of close quarter conflict by both terrorist and militant groups has increased the demand for direct-fire weapons training more than ever. Live-fire training ranges are insufficient, and training ammunition is expensive and dangerous. Moving weapon platforms, including small patrol boats and land based vehicles, employing direct-fire weapons such as the M2 0.50 caliber machine gun and the MK-19 40 mm machine gun are especially in need of motion-based simulation technology. Direct-fire training and simulation utilizing moving platforms is currently either cost prohibitive or deficient.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the present invention to simulate the firing of direct-fire weapons from a moving platform at moving and stationary targets. In addition, it is an object to provide subject matter for expert testing and simulation training effectiveness using motion for direct-fire weapons training provided by a two axis motion platform that addresses the training needs of direct fire weapon training with motion. It is further an object of the present invention to reduce components and processing typically used in simulation, thus encouraging use and reducing costs.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the present invention are provided by a simulation system useful in training for operation of weapons on moving vehicles. The simulation system comprises a platform for supporting a person to be trained and actuator means operable with the platform for providing pitch and roll movement to the platform in conformance with desired preselected movements. A demilitarized weapon is operated by the person while positioned on the moving platform with the weapon providing a triggering signal responsive to a firing action of the weapon. A light source is carried by the weapon for emitting a beam therefrom and placing a spot onto a surface indicative of a barrel position of the weapon. A two dimensional surface of a projection screen provides an effective low cost and simple surface. A spot tracker continuously tracks the spot as an image is placed on the surface by a video projector, and provides coordinate location data representative of spot locations on the surface. In one preferred embodiment, a pulsed laser is used to provide a uniform infrared spot on the screen. A computer operates with the actuator means for controlling the pitch and roll movement of the platform in response to a pre-processed movement profile, and operates with the spot tracker for receiving the coordinate location data during weapon movement and firing, wherein the triggering signal and tracking provide information to the computer for determining target strike performance of the person being trained.
A method aspect of the invention includes steps in training a gunner, the person operating a weapon from the platform, while the platform experiences pitching and rolling movement. The method comprises the steps of placing the gunner on the platform for operating the demilitarized weapon. The light source is attached to the weapon for emitting an infrared beam along a line-of-sight of the gunner. A scene is displayed on a fixed screen for viewing by the gunner. The eye of the gunner is arranged to be at an elevation of a horizon in the scene, and a preselected target is positioned below the horizon within the scene. Pitching and rolling movement is imparted to the platform in response to a preselected motion profile synchronized with the scene. The weapon is aimed at the screen for placing an infrared spot thereon, which is continuously tracked. Triggering the weapon initiates simulation of a projectile from the weapon. A location of the spot at the triggering is identified and a ballistic correction is made for determining gunner performance.
The simulation system of the present invention, a moving weapons platform simulator, allows for the simulation of direct-fire weapons from a low-cost, two-axis electric motion platform and provides a testing environment in which to measure the training effectiveness of using motion as a means of advanced training in direct-fire weapon systems from moving vehicles. Performance variables such as continuous tracking error, hit percentage, time to engage targets, and time to first hit on target are collected in real time to aid in the analysis of within-simulator training effectiveness studies. Objectives include providing a system at a low-cost, as earlier described, a PC-based system computer; and provision for real time land and water scenarios, by way of example. Further objects include providing for vehicle motion recording and synchronization using a low-maintenance motion platform which can be used in a typical classroom. Continuous weapon tracking, inclusion of ballistic models, simulated weapon recoil and weapon sound effects, and an effective collecting and evaluation of data are provided by the system of the present invention.
In order to provide sufficient realism and data collection for analysis, system components included a two axis motion platform, a realistic weapon interface, continuous weapon tracking, synchronization of motion to video, weapon recoil, tracer effects, impact effects, trigger pull, weapon zeroing, and land/water scenarios.
The simulation system fits into a standard classroom environment while minimizing logistics, maintenance, and safety requirements. A PC-based system computer controls the system real-time. The system computer directly controls the video projection system, the video scenario playback system, the electric motion platform, the simulated weapon and effects, the continuous weapon tracking system, and the digital sound system.
Prerecorded video scenarios consisting of both water and land based threats are stored on optical disks and displayed on a fixed 120-inch diagonal video projection screen. The video scenarios are recorded with a gyro-stabilized camera and an electronically stabilized lens system to reduce the video motion in both pitch and roll. Pitch and roll motion data from the moving vehicle is recorded synchronously with the live video. Although only two axis of motion are directly recorded during video taping, the third axis of motion (heave) is simulated indirectly by allowing the video to shift vertically upward and downward during recording. During the taping of the video scenarios, the video is stabilized for both pitch and roll while heave is allowed. In this manner, the motion platform provides the human sensory motion cues for pitch and roll while the vertical video shift provides for the visual sensory motion cue for heave.
In an embodiment herein described by way of example, a video projection screen is fixed in location approximately 20 feet in front of the gunner. The gunner engages video and graphic targets from the motion platform using a demilitarized M2 0.50 caliber machine gun. Weapon recoil, trigger, tracers, ballistics, explosions, and sound effects are all simulated to the subject during a scenario. In addition, the system computer collects the continuous real time performance data for feedback and analysis that includes continuous weapon tracking; tracking variance relative to target; hit and miss percentage; time to engage target; time to first hit on target; and number of rounds fired.